The invention concerns a holding device for a carbon brush that is especially connected to an end face at a commutator or a friction ring comprising a bent spring element with a U- or L-shaped holding device segment and a carrier segment for the carbon brush equipped with a support surface facing the posterior side of the carbon brush as well as along the side surfaces, especially two carrier segments along two opposite side surfaces or edges of the carbon brush.
An appropriate holding device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,203. The holding device consists of a L-shaped spring element, whose one leg has a U-shaped recess where the carbon brush is mounted.
According to DE 199 62 705 A1, the carrier segment has a perforation where the carbon brush is located in order to secure the brush via a cutting clamp. As the carbon brush stretches in segments on the backside along the carrier segment, a minimum mounting depth is required that can lead to serious problems, especially with small engines. In addition, a notch effect is created through the cutting clamp connection when vibrations take place. As the posterior side of the carbon brush penetrating the carrier segment often has a smaller cross section than the segment facing the commutator where the carbon brush is located for the current transfer it is required by the manufacture that the carbon brush material is pressed longitudinally at the carbon brush to be manufactured.
An electrical motor for small engines according to DE 24 13 578 A1 has holding devices in the form of laminated springs for carbon brushes that have a prismatic projection each that can be fastened through the notch effect in a cutout of the laminated springs.